


The Roper

by Rakshi



Series: Sam and Frodo Drabbles [64]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Sam and Frodo drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's older brother makes him cry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Roper

"I'm the first, and don't you forget it!" Ham scolded. "You're just a baby. You can't do what I do."

He was going to visit their uncle Andwise and learn the roper skills, Uncle Andy's trademark.

"Take me!" Sam begged. "I can rope, Ham. Honest I can."

"No!" Ham barked, as he stalked away leaving Samwise in tears sitting on the stoop.

After a moment a soft voice spoke. "What's wrong, Sam?"

"Ham says I can't learn to rope," Sam choked.

Frodo took Sam's hand. "Come. I'll teach you a rope trick Ham doesn't know."

They left hand in hand.


End file.
